spiders witches and arrows
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: a crazy new series that defies all laws of normal and a sexy adventure with Jeremy's two bad ass character and a sexy Peter in the mix. Please check it out and give me lots of critic reviews so i can make it better for you ;) (oh and maybe some horror later) Ps: sorry i didnt put spiderman... but you know hes in here now!


**A/N: I really couldn't stop thinking about this after I found this pairing. It was originally going to be a crack pairing for me but then I read a fic that turned me from clintasha to spidereye. Pls enjoy my weird slash creation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Amazing Spiderman, or Hansel and Gretel Witch hunters**

**PS: I realized later in this that it is slightly illogical to let peter have a bag when he is transported to the other dimension but I was too lazy to change it. Sorry if this bothers you!**

Peter has been with the Avengers for quite some time. About a month and a half but if you count the times when they were obsessively stalking him then you could say three. Steve and Tony, being the classic married couple they are, adopted him as their own, much to Peter's slight annoyance claiming he is responsible enough being in high school and such. Basically everything was going fine for the Avengers and new found child. The villains were predictable and no real threat has come to pass. But a certain God of Mischief has finally gotten bored…..

"Peter, you get your homework done?" called aunt May. Peter called down that he finished it just a few minutes ago. She sends a satisfied reply and Peter is left alone, well mostly. Clint Barton is in his room at the moment. The two boys have bonded very well. They quickly were able to talk because they both had to keep secrets. Clint an assassin and Peter Spiderman. The topic tonight was favorite children's book which was brought up by Peter.

"No seriously! I'm curious Clint. My favorite was little red riding hood." Peter blushed a bit knowing it's a bit of a girl's book but he really liked the wolf part and loved aunt May's expression every time the grandma is eaten. Clint stops snickering when Peter offers his favorite and starts thinking back. He didn't read much when he was younger but he did remember one he liked.

"Hansel and Gretel." He says finally. Peter smiles and leans forward on the bed they both sat on.

"Really? I bet it was the candy house." Clint chuckles at that. He doesn't have much of a sweet tooth.

"I liked the part where they killed the witch actually." Peter looked stunned and quite appalled.

"You were a child and you liked the killing?" Clint smirked.

"I'm an assassin remember." Peter sighs and absentmindedly looks at his clock. Ten forty is what it said and Peter pouted. He liked to talk to Clint. It relaxed him and made him forget everything that stressed him out that day. He looked at Clint when his phone rings. Clint answers and looks to Peter. "Didn't you say you wanted to meet Thor's brother?" Peter smiles excitedly.

The fight had gone on for fifteen minutes and Loki hasn't even moved from his "stage" apparently he had summoned Golems of every element and kept summoning them! So Loki stood watching the Avengers fight a never ending army of golems.

"What do you think now Thor? Is my magic praise worthy or am I still worthless?" he was practically spitting his words with hate. Thor dispatched a third earth golem and yelled to his brother.

"I never thought you worthless brother. Stop this senseless display of power and come home!" he yelled desperately wanting nothing more than to get through to him. Loki snarls the word "sentiment" and made a seat out of ice for himself. Spiderman had destroyed the fire and water golems by making them run into one another. He now makes his way carefully towards Loki like a spider to a psychotic fly. When he gets to leaping distance he throws himself at him ready to put him into a web cocoon. However, Loki saw him in time to wave his scepter. Now a portal is in his way and Spiderman is swallowed instantly.

Peter wakes up with his head throbbing. He opens his eyes to a setting sun and his spider senses telling him that he is not alone in the woods. He gets up and decides to change not knowing where or, since it was Loki who sent him here, when he was. He quickly strips and puts on his jeans and t shirt. He hears a crack in the distance.

"Who's there?" he calls. Focusing on the place the sound came from he now hears that the person is running away. Peter decides to follow the person in hopes of finding civilization. After jumping through trees and using his webs a bit to catch up he gets to the edge of the woods. There is a town that looks to be from the dark ages. Peter guesses he was thrown back in time. He also figures his outfit will stick out. Knowing he will have to steal something he stays in the shadows and sneaks into town. The first vender he saw was unattended. Peter decides it's an easy target and quickly takes the necessities to blend in. Peter, now clothed, decides to find out exactly where and when he was. "_The best place to get basic information is at a bar Peter." "Tony! Don't tell Peter that!" _ Peter snickers at the memory and heads to the bar. It was easy to find since it said Bar in fancy letters. He stands in the doorway trying to find someone that didn't look ready for a bar fight. Sadly almost everyone was. Then he heard a familiar voice from the bar. There was a man and a woman standing close getting refills on whatever tonic they were drinking. Peter gasps recognizing the face immediately. Clint somehow got here with him. He quickly walks over to said man when he over hears the conversation.

"So Hansel, do you think you'd be willing to stay a night in this town? Maybe there might be another witch." Hansel? The man shakes his head. "My sister and I were separated after we killed that frog witch. I have to go and find her." The girls huffs disappointedly and walks off to find a new lay. Peter is just about to talk to Hansel/Clint when a woman's voice echoes in the bar.

"There he is! That's the boy that appeared out of nowhere. He must be a witch." Somehow, peter knew he was in trouble. Before he could turn around he was grabbed by two men and drug out of the bar.

"I swear, I'm not a witch." Peter tries to make the people see reason but goes ignored. He is now in the middle of town being held in front of a tub of water. A man stands in front of the crowd with authority.

"We will kill this witch with the holy water. If he is not one he will not die while in the water." Peter is in the middle of trying to find the logic in what he says but fails. He is then grabbed by his hair and held underwater. He starts thrashing in the men's grasp. He gets one hand free and is lifted out of the water. They get a firm grip on his arm once more and is thrust back in the water. Peter holds his breath once more trying, in vain, to get out of their hold. His angle is bad and he is losing strength as his need for air grows stronger. He chokes on water. Then air greets his lungs in a rush. He drinks it in. Peter feels hands grasp his face, turn it side to side then starts to look in his mouth behind his ears and even in his eyes. He pushes the person but is grabbed by the arms to keep him still. Peter looks into the man's face to see intense hazel eyes looking into his.

"This man is no witch. A witch cannot hide a rotting that ensues after one uses dark magic." He takes Peter's hand firmly and goes to walk off the stage.

"Wait! How do you explain the sudden appearance in the woods?" he turns.

"Victim of a witch." He turns and quickly leaves.

"Where are we going?" Hansel doesn't slow or acknowledge Peter's question. Cli- Hansel stops by a horse drawn carriage. He fishes for what must be currency in this time and tells the driver where to go. He pushes Peter in the carriage, pulls the blinds closed, takes out a knife and gets on top of Peter.

"Someone saw a boy jumping through trees and swinging on what could only be described as web. What are you?" Peter swallows thinking on how to answer him. He settles for the truth.

"I was bit by a spider and now have spider like abilities. I'm not from this time either I'm from the year 2013. A sorcerer sent me here." He decided not to go into too much detail since the knife was getting a bit painful in his neck. Hansel gets off him and considers what he says.

"We don't really keep track of our years like you do but I don't think you were put back in time. It's been close to that many years our planet has been known to exist if not longer." Peter gaps at him.

"I'm on a different planet?" Peter screams a bit freaked…. A lot freaked. Hansel, not able to handle dramatics puts his hands on Peter's knees and looks into his dark brown eyes. He immediately thinks puppy for some reason. An awkward silence fills the carriage and Peter is very aware of the fact his breathing is a bit uneven.

"Calm down," is all Hansel says in a low voice. Peter breathes in and nods. Hansel leans back satisfied and hoping the distance will make the moment calm down. Peter fidgets for a few hours trying to find anything to do then look or talk to Hansel. Of course he fails miserably. Peter, against better judgment, looks over at Hansel who is now cleaning a few weapons he had on his person.

"Mother Hugger I forgot my bag." Peter slaps his forehead. Hansel doesn't lose a beat. He pulls out Peter's bag from his leather trench coat and tosses it to the kid. He catches it awkwardly.

"Thanks…. Why did you save me anyway? Not that I'm not grateful it's just you don't know me and-"

"You gave me a desperate look as if you did know me." Peter blushes redder than his Spideman suit. Hansel sees, to his dismay, and smirks. Something about the boy makes him feel at home and not think about witch hunting for once. Peter sees the older man smirk at him and he blushes harder. He looks down in hopes that he wouldn't see. Hansel can't help what he does next. The kid was just too much fun to tease. He puts his weapons to the side and takes the seat next to the embarrassed boy. Peter looks up about to protest about the proximity but loses all thought when Hansel caresses his face. He freezes from the touch. It almost feels wrong but so good at the same time. Hansel rubs his finger over the boy's full lips. He then starts to trace the outline of his face. Peter shivers in response to the light touch. Hansel binds his neck pulling Peter's head back by his hair gently. Their breathes tickle each other's faces the small space a tease between the two. Hansel is about to close the space but a huge bump sends them on a high bounce away from one another. The carriage driver calls back an apology and silence sweeps the cart.

The boys are hot and unable to look at one another. What Hansel planned on being a joke now makes him confused and crave the boy. He goes to what he knows and starts to clean his weapons again; Peter rubs his eyes then runs his hands through his hair. He has no idea what he's feeling because they won't stop changing long enough for him to examine them. He is able to grab one and realizes its guilt. _Why do I feel guilty? _He wonders. He looks out the window to see a spark of light in the distance. _Has it really been a whole night? _He realizes just how tired he is. Peter yawns behind his hand and dares a glance at Hansel. Looking into his eyes he finally knows why he feels guilty. It wasn't Clint that made him feel that way. Peter glares in frustration. He knew Clint made him feel…. Better than Gwen ever did but he is not gay! At least, he thinks he isn't. Hansel clears his throat.

"Didn't mean to piss you off. It wasn't meant to go that far." Peter snaps his head around.

"I'm not angry at you I'm angry at myself. I just felt guilty because a friend of mine well…." Peter mentally curses his body for the blush he feels on his face.

"You like someone who looks like me." Hansel continues to clean his gun. Peter smiles fondly finally giving in.

"Yea, I guess I do." Hansel glares at his gun. Apparently love can form fast in his heart.

!

The ride went by fast after the mishap. Hansel invited Peter to sleep on his lap and Peter, after some internal debating agreed. Now in the next town called Piedra Lumbre, Hansel goes to an inn located just outside the town's boarder. They go to the back and Peter jumps a bit at what he sees. A big troll. He looks to Hansel to see what to do but he just keeps walking.

"Edward, did you find my sister yet?" Said troll shakes his head. Hansel curses under his breath and goes to the table with food in the corner. Edward stares at Peter for a few moments then busies himself with something in his hands. Peter walks a bit hurriedly to Hansel. A boy in his teens walks in. Hansel turns to greet him with a quick wave and a muffled between mouthfuls "Did you find my sister?" same answer as Edward was given. Hansel puts his food down with a bang. Peter flinches from the outrageously loud sound to his overly sensitive ears.

"Then we need to keep looking!" he screams. The others look at him like he's lost it. He growls a curse and storms into the spare room in the barn owned by the inn they are staying in. Peter puts down his food quietly and follows. He knows the pain of losing someone. He just wishes there was still a possibility for him to be found. Peter finds Hansel hunched over on the bed with his face in his hands. He walks over, gets on his knees in front of him and gently takes his hands away from Hansel's face. Hansel and Peter look at each other for a moment.

"I'm sure we'll find her. I understand your pain so I want to help." Hansel searches Peter's eyes for any sign of falsehood. All Peter's eyes held was truth for him. Hansel moves his hand to cup Peter's face again. Peter, knowing what comes next, goes to stop him. Hansel makes a decision when he presses his lips to the boy's. He wants Peter for himself. He won't let the other have him. Hansel gently opens Peter's mouth against his will. Hansel explores the cavern and deepens the kiss till he thinks they have merged. Peter pulls away at first but stops his vain attempt in favor of enjoying this moment. One he thinks he shall never have with Clint.

**A/N: so that's the first chapter. I ask you to tell me all you think even flames! This is my biggest experiment thus far so please tell what you think. I also won't post the next chapter until I get a few reviews I haven't had them in months so I need them. Peace guys**


End file.
